Steven and The Four Crystal Gems
by Inner Kitsune
Summary: What of there weren't Four members of the crystal gems (including Steven) but rather 5! Mysterious!
1. Intro

Hello everyone this is basically the same as the original cartoon, how ever, Garnet is not the only fusion! So what do you want the Oc's name to be. Also Emerald is definetly part of the fusion. So who else should be partnered with Emerald to make the fusion? The weapon is swords, I know real original. Where should the gem be located? My questions to you!


	2. Gem Glow

**Well, i got a review of a person saying what fusion it should be, The fusion will be Jade, who is made up of AquaMarine and Emerald.**

 **I do not own Steven universe Rebecca Sugar does** **. With all that said, leggo.**

* _In beach city at The Big Donut*_

"NOOOOOO!" Yelled a voice

It was steven who was sobbing over a freezer of an ice cream sandwich shaped like a cat. "This can't be happening!" Steven yelled, he ran over to a tall kid. "Lars Lars, please tell me I'm dreaming", Steven said as he hugged Lars's leg. Lars pushed Steven off, " Get off me man, I'm stockin here" Lars grumbled as he put cans on shelves. " Sorry Steven I guessed they stopped making them" A blond girl said with sympathy. "Stopped making them! How could they stop making cookie cats, they're only the most creamy and delicious ice cream sandwiches ever made! Don't they have laws for this!" Steven yelled in distress. "Tough bits man, I guess they couldn't compete with lion licker" said Lars as he made his way with a box. "ugh, lion lickers!" Steven said in disgust " they're not even that good. They don't even look like lions, kids these says i'll tell you what." " Well if you don't like what's happening to your wimpy ice cream, why don't you make some with your magic belly button " Lars said mockingly. "That's not how it works Lars" Steven said annoyed, "Right?" he asked unsure to his gem while patting his stomach. Steven hugged the fridge that once contained cookie cats. "Uhh, steven " Sadie asked concerned. "Do you want to take the fridge with you" she asked. Steven nodded sadly.

Steven was walking humming happily while he entered his house which was a house in front of a giant statue of a four armed lady. Steven opened his door, and said "hey guys you won't believe wha-whoa!" Steven yelled after he was attacked by a centipede looking thing. It was grabbed by a whip and was pulled back by a purple woman, "Sup Steven" Amythest said, Pearl was gracefully hitting all her opponents,while Garnet punched her opponents to Jade who expertly sliced them. Steven put down his freezer and looked at the centipede things "woah, cool what are these things" Steven asked. "Sorry Steven we'll get these centipeedles out of your room, we think they were trying to get into the temple" Pearl said while holding a struggling centipeedle in her arms. "You don't have to get rid of them, they're cool" Steven said, the centipeedle spit out acid, which melted the floor. Steven saw one of the centipeedles get into his fridge. "Hey get out of their, shoo, shoo." Steven shooed away the centipeedle. It ran into Garnet, who cracked her knuckles. "Aw man, he got into evrything , not cool" Steven yelled to the now flying centipeedle. Steven looked into the freezer and gasped. He grabbed one of the cookie cats and said "How did you get these, I thought they stopped selling them!". " Well, we heard that too " Pearl started, but was cut off by Amythest "So we went out and stole a bunch" she yelled. "Grrr, I went back and paid for them" Pearl stated. "The whole thing was my idea" Garnet said. "It was everybody's idea" Amythest replied,. "Not really" Garnet said. Jade just stayed silent. Steven stared at his treat when suddenly he started singing " **Ohhh, he's a frozen treat with an all new taste cause he to this planet from outer space, a refugee from an interstellar war, but now he's at your local grocery store, Cookie Cats he's a pet for your tummy, Cookie cat, he's super duper yummy, Cookie cat, he left his family behind, Cookie Caat, Now available at Fruit 109" (I think I got the song right. If I didn't sorry).** Amythest and Pearl laughed, Garnet clapped, and Jade smiled with amusement. "I'll save these forever, right after I eat this one" Steven said then ate the cookie cat. While Steven enjoyed his treat, his gem started to glow. Everyone looked startled. "Steven your gem" Pearl said. Steven looked down and yelled in surprise. "Quick summon your weapon" Amythest said. "I don't know how" Steven yelled. " Steven calm down" Jade said. "Yea, and try not to poop yourself" Amythest joked. "Please don't" Garnet said. The glow faded away. The gems looked down disappointed. "Can't one of you guys teach me how to summon my weapon." Steven asked. Pearl yelled excitedly " I'll go first"!

* _On top of a hill with Steven,Pearl, and a Blossom tree*_

"Watch closely Steven" Pearl Said. "The movement of the petals seems improvised, but they're calculated in real time by the properties of this world" She said, "With hard work and dedication, you can make your own dance and harness the magical properties of your gem." Pearl summoned her spear which sent petals into the air, one landed on her palm, "Like so" she said. Steven picked up some petals and looked at them strangely.

 _*Behind The Big Donut with Amythest and Steven*_

Steven threw the petals into the air. Amythest looked at it and rolled her eyes, "Did Pearl tell you the petal thing " she asked. "Yeah, I'm supposed to dance like a tree, I think" He replied. "That hard work thing is no fun, whenever I need my weapon it just happens" she said as she summons her whip and cuts the dumpster in half. Lars ran to the dumpster and dropped the trash bag "Agh, again" He yells.

 _*On top of the temple with Garnet, Steven, and Jade*_

"So I have to work and not work at the same time" Steven asks. Garnet said " Yes". Steven looked at her dumbfounded. Jade starts saying "Or you can link your mind to all elements" "and physical Properties of this universe" Garnet joined in. "Which results in.." They both said as they summoned their weapons, sword and gauntlets. "At least that's our way of doing it" Jade said. Steven looked on in confusion.

 _* Back at the temple*_

"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened" Steven said. Everyone moved to where they were before. Steven looked on, "Amythest, I think your arms were crossed. " Okay, your Majesty " she said while she crossed her arms. "And Pearl your foot was like this" he said as he moved her foot". "I don't ink it works like this Steven" she said. " Then I took a bite, wait, first I sung the song, uhh, frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Fruit 109" Steven said, he waited. 'Aww, I'm never going to be a Crystal Gem." He said disappointed. "Don't say that Steven, of course you're a crystal gem" Pearl said reassuringly. "Yeah, you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless, I mean you're a crystal gem too" she added when Pearl glared at her. "Yea you're right, all that matters is cookie cat" He said as he took a bite. His gem glowed again but brighter when the light died down abit, there was a pink shield. "Steven, its a shield" Pearl said amazed. Steven opened and said "whoah what, I get a shield, awesome" when he shot his shield into the TV. Steven looked at the cookie cat in his hand " Cookie cat, I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" He yelled excitedly. Pearl picked the wrapper up and said "what's in these things". Suddenly there was rumbling as something crawled on the house and temple. Garnet ran outside and saw a giant centipeedle with white hair on top of the temple. " Its the mother" she said who!e jumping up to it. "Steven stay inside" Jade said while she and the rest joi ed garnet. "No way" Steven replied as he grabbed his cookie cat freezer. Garnet and the gems ,except Jade, were stuck behind a hand. Jade was behind trying to find a weak spot when she saw Steven and his freezer outside and he yelled"leave them alone" The centipeedle and the gems looked at Steven , while he said "Cookie cat crystal power combo ACTIVATE" then ate his cookie cat, but when he saw it isn't working he looked at the centipeedle then ran with the freezer, and asked himself "Why isn't this working" as he ate More but his stomach growled, and looked to see the centipeedle shoot acid at him, he closed his eyes but something tackled him out of the way. He opened his eyes to see Jade in front of him. "Steven get out of here" she said. She ran towards the centipeedle and jumped to attack but was struck by the tail and sent her towards the hand the gems were hiding at. "You OK" Garnet asked. "Yeah" Jade replied. Steven was at his melted freezer, and stared at it solemnly. "cookie cat, he's a pet for your tummy, cookie cat, he's super duper yummy, cookie cat, he left his family behind, cooookiee caaat" he yelled as he threw the freezer at to centipeedle. It struck it and electrocuted it. Garnet saw this opportunity, and used. "Gems weapon" she ordered, they all summoned their weapons and destroyed the hand they were behind. "Let's do it" She said and they all nodded. They rushed at it and poofed it. While Garnet bubbled it, Steven was burying a Cookie cat wrapper, "Farewell cookie cat, I'll always remember the sweet times we had" he said, his stomach rumbled "Hush now.". " Are you crying " Amythest asked. "Only a little" Steven defended himself. "I guess your powers don't come from ice cream" Amythest said, "Of course eye don't come from ice cream" Pearl replied. "I'm sure you'll find your powers in your own in Steveny way" Garnet said while smiling. Jade ruffled Stevens hair smiling.

"Yeah I just wish I didn't eat all those cookie cats" he said laughing with the others before throwing up.

 **Annnd scene. So what did you think. Next up is Laser light cannon, so tune in tomorrow!**


	3. Laser Light Cannon

**I'll discuss how they would look at a later chapter**

 **I do not Own Steven Universe**

 _*At Beach citywalk fries*_

Steven and Amythest were walking to a fry shop with a man in the open window. "Hey Fryman, give me the bits" Steven said. "Steven, we're closed" Fryman told Steven. "Awwww, what" Steven asked with sadness. "Give him the bits" Amythest said then chanted with Steven "The bits, the bits, the bits, the bits" they chanted while slamming their hands on the counter top. "OK, OK, take it easy on the counter" Fryman surrendered and went into the shop, while Amythest and Steven high fived each other. "I can give you actual fries if you want" he said while pouring fry bits into the bag. "Just the bits please, thanks" Steven said. They walked away from the shop while eating the bits."Ahhh sunset, when the sun goes down and the second sun grows bigger and bigger in the sky" Steven said, Amythest laughed "Yeah that big odd second su-huh, oh no whats that doing here" she asked herself. Steven swallowed his fry bits and asked "what is it". Amythest grabbed Steven and ran, making him drop his bits " ahh, my bits" he complained.

 _*At the Beach near the temple*_

"This is bad" Garnet said. "Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were that big" Pearl said while looking through the telescope. Jade was glaring at it. "Garnet, Pearl, Jade" Amythest said while running with Steven in her hands. "We saw, some of us are trying to save humanity, where were you" Pearl asked. Amythest put Steven down and said " Eating fry bits " like it was obvious. Pearl sighed, "Can I see'' Steven asked, and when he saw it, it looked right back at him. " Woah, its a giant eye ball, awesome " Steven said excitedly. "Not awesome, its a red eye" Pearl said to him. "A red eye, its going to infect us all" Steven yelled, "That's pink eye Steven" said Jade. "Its going to crush us, and every oblivious human here" Pearl said. Steven voiced his concern "what are we going to do". " The only thing powerful enough to destroy it, was a light cannon that belonged to rose quartz" Garnet said. "My mom" Steven asked. "If Rose were here, this would be so much easier" Amythest complained. "I know, but she's not and her light cannon is missing" Pearl replied. Steven said "I know, if it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is" The gems looked...doubtful at this. "Greg is...nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust some one like him with such a powerful weapon" Pearl said. "Your dad's a mess Steven" Amythest said. "Amythest" hissed Pearl. "I'm just sayin, even if she did leave it with him, he probably lost it or broke it or dropped it in the ocean by now" Amythest replied. "True" Garnet said. "While I agree with them, you should at least try to find, what options do we have left" Jade said. "This option" Garnet replied, then jumped into the air and threw Amythest at the red eye. She crashed into it and fell into the ocean. The gems kept looking at the red eye, "You should go ask Greg Steven" Jade said. Steven nodded left.

* _At a car wash named "Its a wash" with Steven*_

Steven was banging on tne door saying "dad its me, are you in there". After awhile he stopped and went to the roof of the van and started jumping on it, when the van's alarm came on and a guy with lon hair in e back came out with a waffle iron, and said" Who's there, I have a waffle iron"."Dad its me" Steven said. Greg looked at Steven skeptically when he turned off the alarm. Steven jumped off the roof of the van and hugged his dad."I almost waffled your face, what are you doing up so late" Greg asked. "what do you mean, the sun went down an hour ago" Steven responded. "Oh, slow day at the car wash, heh" Greg said embareassed, "Anyway what's up,just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn lessons about life" Greg asked. "No I need mom's light cannon. To blow up that eyeball" Steven replied. "Eyeball" Grege asked, so Steven pointed to the eyeball when Amythest was thrown again. "Wait, is that a magical thing, the gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff, it could be dangerous or interfere with what is left of my hair" Greg said." But they need moms cannon, you've got to know where it is. Like in a cave dungeon, or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the sea" Steven said excitedly. "Well I don't know about all that, but I have an idea on where it might be" Greg replied.

 _*At a storage unit with Steven and Greg Universe *_

"A magical storage unit" Steven said as he ran towards it. "Not exactly, but some might say there's magic inside" Greg said with a wink. Steven just stared at him. "Heh, its just a shed I use to keep stuff that won't fit in the van, if its anywhere, its in here" Greg said while opening the door. Steven walked in but boxes fell in front of him. "If I'm going in, I need to be prepared" he said. He grabbed a falshlighht and an old sock to tie the flashlight on top of his his head. He was tied by a wire to his. "Alright, here I go" Steven said. Greg wished him luck. "Woah,its like a dad museum" Steven said. H Walked in deeper into the unit when he saw something. "Here it is" he said,but it was a golf bag instead. "Do you play golf" Steven asked his dad. "I like to think I'm someone who would play golf, eventually" Greg replied. Steven found a bongo and tapped it once. He looked through a bunch of garbage and found nothing but a t-shirt cannon. "I found a box full of your CD's dad" Steven yelled. Greg blushed "Heh, I couldn't give those things away" Greg said. "When I played a concert in Beach City, nobody showed up except your mother" Greg said. "I know" Steven said. "And we were always together ever since, until she released her physical form to bring you into this world" Greg said. Steven accidentally stepped on a photo of Rose and Greg. "Dad I broke a picture" Steven said worried. "That's OK, If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs" Greg said. Steven looked relieved when he saw a faint pink light. He looked at it and saw the cannon. "The light cannon" Steven said, "Dad I found it, get the van" he said as he tied the cable to the light cannon. The van pulled and took out everything in the unit. "How are we going to get it to the gems, its to big for the van" Greg said. When a red wagon rolled by. They put it on the wagon but it broke. They still drove towards the beach like that. "That thing's getting huge, its freaking me out" Greg said. "Can't the van go any faster" Steven asked. "This is faster" Greg said as the mph meter went to 50mph. "Don't worry, come on, let's put on your CD" Steven said as he pushed it in. **"I know I'm not that tall, I know I'm not that smart, but let me drive my van into your heart, let me drive my van into your heart. I know I'm not that rich, I'm trying to get my start, so let me drive my van into your heart, let me drive my van into your heart, and if we look at a place, well maybe that's okay, so let me drive my van into your heart."**

 _*Beach with Jade, Garnet, Pearl, Amythest, Steven and Greg*_

A washed up Amythest says " Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it". "Look" Jade said as she pointed to The van and light cannon. "We're Saved" A!ythest said when suddenly everything was getting to pulled into the red eye. "We have to use it now" Garnet ordered. Pearl ran to the light cannon "I don't know how it works, it was Rose's" she cries, but realizes somethingnwhen she sees Steven. "The gem Steven you have roses Gem." Pearl said. "That's it" Amythest of when she picked up Steven and pushed against the light cannon. "Stop it" Jade said, Pearl said "its no use". " Then throw me again" Amythest said as she jumped into garnets arms. "It won't work" Pearl said. Steven said "Come on, power up , activate, turn on. We put a lot of effort into you, you can't just be useless". " Its fine Steven, we'll find a better solution" greg said . "right if every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs" Steven said, when suddenly the light cannon activates. It opens up to look like a rose. It fell down so Steven tried to pick it up with the help of the others. It shot a beam into the sky, which looked like rose, then blossomed into a perfect form of Rose Quartz with a hand outstretched and crashed into the eye and blew it up! "Steven how did you get it to work" Pearl asked. "I just said mthe thing that dad always says" Steven replied. "The thing about porkrines" Pearl asked. "Hotdogs" Garnet said. "Porkchop" ajade replied. When the ocean came back and took away Greg's van. "My van" Greg cried. "Ys OK dad, if every porkchop were perfect" Steven said. "I live in there" Greg said as he ran towards the van.

 **Aaannnd scene! Not too bad if I say so myself. Any questions, put em in your reviews and I'll check and answer as best I can!**

 **OK, next one is Cheese burger Backpack**


	4. News

I am now working with a partner named Princessofthenight01. Go check her account and stories. Well thats it for today

Remember tomorrow or Tuesday will be the next chapter. Bye everybody


End file.
